He Caught Her
by Shacey2359
Summary: Co-written with daceeygirl159! Gabriella is the mother of Sophie Montez.  She is only 17 though. Living all by herself and trying to raise a daughter by yourself is hard.  What happens when she meets a certain blue eyed boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story! Co-written with dacceygirl159! Enjoy!(:**

Chapter 1

Loud cries filled the room, causing seventeen year old Gabriella to jolt awake. She up from her warm covers and reluctantly threw them off. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment, trying to wake herself up. After a moment she stood and slipped on her fuzzy slippers before shuffling to the next room. When she entered she looked over to the corner and saw a small figure lying in a crib. Gabriella walked over and looked down at the tiny baby, its arms flailing and legs kicking. She gently picked it up and cradled it in her arms while slowly walking out the room and into the small kitchen. Balancing the baby in her right arm, she opened the fridge and grabbed the small pink bottle. Still balancing the tiny baby, she stuck the bottle in the microwave for 15 seconds.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine._

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The chance to hold you._

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But your so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine

Gabriella sang quietly to the baby in her arms. The microwave buzzer went off and she took the bottle out, squeezing it on her wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot. When she got it the temperature she wanted she gently held it to the baby's tiny mouth until they took it eagerly. Gabriella smiled softly and walked back into the baby room and sat in the rocking chair. She grabbed the fuzzy blanket off the back of the chair and wrapped it around the baby. When she was settled she looked down at the tiny face and smiled. Her little Sophie Anne Montez, she would now be one week old.

Gabriella had gotten pregnant when she was sixteen, nearly seventeen. It had not been by choice and it wasn't her fault. She thought back to what had happened nearly a year ago and shuddered, tears coming to her eyes. She looked down at little Sophie who was now asleep and smiled, forgetting everything. For the rest of the night she rocked Sophie and hummed her the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her, so many years ago.

Gabriella jolted awake and found that she was still in Sophie's room, in the rocking chair. She looked down and saw Sophie, still asleep and peaceful in her arms. She smiled softly before standing gently and laying her in her crib. She gently brushed her knuckles against Sophie's soft cheek and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and closing the door softly.

Gabriella walked down the hall to her room and opened the curtains. Sunlight of the early morning came streaming in, lighting her room with natural light. She went to her bathroom and turned the shower on, making sure it was steaming hot before pealing her clothes off and stepping in. Letting the water run over her tired body, Gabriella closed her eyes. She had probably had a total of 24 hours of sleep the whole week. Since Sophie's birth, Gabriella had probably lost ten pounds. She hadn't had time to go out to the store to stock up so she was eating whatever she had already in the kitchen.

Gabriella washed her hair and body before shutting the shower off and stepping out, wrapping herself in a towel. When she opened the bathroom door and stepped out into her room she shivered from the sudden temperature change. She walked over to her dresser and put on a clean pair of underwear and a bra before slipping on a pair of pink Soffe shorts and a white tank top with the words PINK printed on the front. She slipped on a pair of black flip flops before blow drying her hair. After a moment of debating, she decided on leaving it down in its natural waves with a small headband on top of her head. She put on light make up before heading down to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. She found a box of cereal with enough cereal left for one bowl and used the rest of the milk for a bowl of cereal.

"That's it, I'm going to the store today." She whispered to herself. She went up to Sophie's room to get her ready and, as if she knew what was going on, found her wide awake in her crib starring up at her mobile. Gabriella smiled down at her before gently lifting her and taking her over to her changing table. She changed her diaper and gently put her in a pink romper that said "Mommy's Girl" on the front. She carried her downstairs and sat her in her pink car seat before locking the apartment door and getting in the elevator.

Gabriella pulled up to a small store called "Bob's Mart." She pulled Sophie's car seat out of the car and put it in the front of the cart before walking in. She started off in the produce section, getting bananas, strawberries, blueberries, and grapes before walking into the next isle. When she turned the corner she almost hit a tall guy with her cart. He turned and Gabriella saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." Gabriella rambled quickly. The guy smiled and studied her intently. She watched as he looked from her to the car seat containing Sophie. Gabriella blushed, she hated when people did this. They usually told her how wrong it was and that she should have been more careful.

"It's alright. Is she yours?" he asked in a soft tone. Gabriella was surprised when he didn't look disapproving, just curios.

"Uh, yeah she is." Gabriella said looking down at her feet. She didn't know why but she was kind of embarrassed to say that Sophie was hers.

"She is very cute. You and your husband must be proud. I'm Troy Bolton by the way." He said, sticking her hand out so she could shake. Gabriella took it and couldn't help but notice he said husband.

"Uhm, there is no husband. It's just me and her. And nice to meet you Troy, I'm Gabriella Montez. This is Sophie by the way." Gabriella said, looking down at Sophie, sound asleep in her car seat. Troy still studied her, wondering why the baby's father would leave two beautiful girls like this.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I bet you're a wonderful mother." He said kindly. Gabriella got butterflies in her stomach when he winked.

"Troy, let's go. I need to get home and clean the house before your grandparents come." A short women said from behind him. Troy still never took his eyes off of Gabriella. Gabriella noticed that the women looked a lot like Troy. She had sandy colored hair and the same shaped nose and mouth.

"It was nice meeting you Troy." Gabriella said not wanted Troy's mother to get angry with him.

"You to Gabriella, I hope to see you soon," he winked again before leaning down to look at Sophie, "be good for your mommy little Sophie." Troy looked at her one last time before walking away to join his mother. Gabriella starred after him, even after he was gone. She shook her head, trying to get herself out of her daze. As she finished her shopping the only thing she could think about was the sandy haired boy with the beautiful blue eyes.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review for us!**

**-Shay&&Dace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! We loved you guys SOO much that we decided to update! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!(:**

Chapter 2

Gabriella took Sophie in the house and sat her in her bassinet before going back out into the car to get the groceries. She had spent more than she intended. The money her mother had left behind for her was running dangerously low. Gabriella would have to get a job soon. When all of the bags were in the house Gabriella started to put them away in the fridge and the pantry. When she was finished she sat on the couch beside Sophie and laid her head on the soft cushion. The next thing she knew she was drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

When Gabriella woke up she frantically looked around, she hadn't meant to sleep that long. She looked over to the bassinet and saw that it was empty. She shot up off the couch and looked around the living room, wondering where she could be. She looked in all of the bedrooms and to her dismay; Sophie was nowhere to be found. The last room she went to check was the kitchen. She ran as fast as she could, wanting to find Sophie as soon as possible, and froze at the doorway when she got there.

In her kitchen, sitting at her table, was her grandmother cradling Sophie and feeding her a bottle. Her grandmother looked up and smiled softly at her.

"Hello darling. I didn't want to wake you so I just picked up this little angel and fed her. I hope you don't mind." She said softly, looking down at the little baby in her arms. Gabriella leaned on the side of the door for support. She sighed in relief before walking behind her grandmother and hugging her tight.

"I don't mind at all Abuela, thank you. How did you get in here though?" Gabriella asked when she pulled away. Her grandmother looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes and smiled.

"I got a key from the apartment owner. He and I are very good friends and I just wanted to have one just in case." She said. Gabriella smiled, her grandmother was always on top of things.

"Would you like a drink? Water? Coffee?" Gabriella asked, walking over to the fridge. As she moved around the kitchen to get two glasses her grandmother watched her with a smile on her face. She was very proud of her granddaughter. She had grown so much since she had Sophie.

"Oh no Mija, I'm fine. Get yourself something and come have a chat with me." She said motioning to the chair across from her. Gabriella smiled at the name only her mother and grandmother ever called her while she got herself a glass of water. Taking a sip she sat down across from her grandmother and settled herself in her chair. Her grandmother, whose name was Maria just like Gabriella's mother, looked over at her and smiled.

"Gabriella, your Mami would be so proud of you. You have taken so very good care of Sophie." Maria said watching as her granddaughters face twisted in sadness.

"I miss her Abuela." Gabriella said sadly. Maria smiled softly and put her hand on top of Gabriella's small one.

"_Ella __será siempre ser con __tú." _Maria whispered. Gabriella looked up and smiled at her grandmother. It was what her mother had said in the hospital before she went.

"She will Abuela. She will always be with me." Gabriella said, she had tears in her eyes. Suddenly soft cries filled the room. Maria looked down at the baby to see that she had awoken and was obviously not happy. Gabriella stood and gently took her from her grandmother.

"I'll go change her real quick. Why don't you go into the living room and I'll be down soon." Gabriella said. Maria smiled and nodded, standing up slowly and following Gabriella out the door. Gabriella went to Sophie's room and changed her diaper. When she was finished she looked down at Sophie and smiled, she was looking up at Gabriella with wide eyes. Sophie looked almost exactly like Gabriella. When she saw her in the hospital she thanked the lord that she didn't look like her father. Sophie had large brown orbs with beautiful brown locks and tan skin. Gabriella picked her up and wrapped her in her favorite blanket and went back into the living room. When they entered Maria looked up from her spot on the couch and smiled.

"You are such a wonderful mother Mija, just wonderful." She said. Gabriella smiled and thanked her grandmother. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before her grandmother took something out of her purse. Gabriella looked confused as her grandmother handed them to her and took Sophie out of her arms so she could read them. They were forms for the local high school, East High. Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked at her grandmother.

"What is this Abuela?" she asked looking down at the papers once more.

"I think that you should go to school for your senior year. Summer is over next week and they are starting back into school. Darling, you are smart enough to go back, you'll catch on fast." She said. Gabriella starred at the papers. She really did want to go back to school. To feel the feeling of taking a test, to have to do homework every night again, and to listen to the teacher teach you. But at her old school people made fun of her since she was pregnant. What would they think at this school if they found out? She didn't look like she had just had a baby. The lack of eating and sleep had caused her to lose almost all of her baby fat. She also took Sophie out for walks every afternoon too, so that helped.

"I want to Abuela, but I have no one to watch Sophie." Gabriella said staring sadly at her little girl.

"I'll take care of that Mija. Go back to school. I also want to take you and Sophie to go shopping for some clothes and things." Maria said. Gabriella starred at her wide eyed.

"Oh Abuela, I couldn't ask you to do that. Thank you for offering to watch her but it's alright, I'll take some classes online so I can stay with her…" but Maria cut her off.

"Now you listen to me. Your mother would want you to go to school and finish off high school. She would want you to go out with your Abuela and have a little fun. Just let me handle things and relax some. Now go upstairs and get ready, we are going shopping!" Maria said gently but sternly. Gabriella hesitated for a moment longer before smiling and running upstairs and throwing on some clothes and grabbed her purse. They all loaded in her grandmothers van and hit the shops.

**Thanks for reading! You know what to doo! Hit that little REVIEW button down there!(: **

**Shay&&Dace**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! So sorry it took us so long to update! Well...here's chapter 3! Enjoy!_**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Gabriella jumped out of bed before the loud noise could wake Sophie. When the loud noise was finally subdued Gabriella rubbed her eyes with her fist. She hadn't had a very goodnights sleep last night. Sophie had been up almost all night, wanting to be held, and Gabriella was nervous about today. It was her first day of school you know.

Gabriella didn't want to waste anymore time so she jumped in a steaming hot shower. She took probably the fastest shower she ever had and jumped out, wrapping a large towel around her body in the process. She skipped over to her clothes she had laid out the night before and slid on fresh undergarments and her short washed jean shorts with a loose white tank top and small heel sandals. After she was dressed she sat at her vanity and blow dried her hair. She left it natural and did light make up before sliding on some of the jewelry her grandmother had gotten her when they went shopping. When she was finished getting ready Gabriella stood in front of her mirror, studying herself.

Gabriella felt like she was a teenager again, getting ready for her first day of junior year. Yes, she was physically still a teenager, but not emotionally or mentally. Since she now had Sophie, she had learned to grow and mature unlike most girls her age. She missed going out to the movies with her friends, she missed the phone calls late at night, and most of all she missed her carefree life. At first Gabriella hadn't wanted to have the baby. But her grandmother convinced her to keep it and also the image of her mother in heaven having her first granddaughter. Life had been very hard during her pregnancy; people looked down on her and her friends left her. Gabriella stuck through it though and that night at the hospital, when she first saw Sophie's face, she knew that it was worth it and everything was going to be alright.

Suddenly loud cries came from the other room almost as a sign to remind Gabriella what the present was like. She sighed and rushed to Sophie's room and scooped her in her arms.

"Shh, baby, don't cry. Mommy's here, I got you." Gabriella whispered close to Sophie's tiny face. Almost instantly the baby quieted. Gabriella softly smiled and kissed her forehead. When Sophie was quieted, Gabriella changed her diaper and clothes. She threw a diaper bag together and grabbed her own bag full of brand new school supplies before gently sitting Sophie in her car seat. While balancing Sophie and the bags, Gabriella managed to get the door locked and down to the car.

When Gabriella and Sophie got to her grandmother's house Gabriella walked into the kitchen to see her grandmother standing in front of the stove and the scent of bacon filling the house. Maria turned when she heard Gabriella put Sophie's car seat down.

"Good morning Mija. I made some breakfast for you." She said sliding the bacon onto a small plate and adding a piece of buttery toast. Gabriella smiled gratefully at her grandmother and took the plate of food while Maria took Sophie out of her seat. Gabriella took a bite of her toast and moaned.

"Abuela, this is so good!" Gabriella exclaimed, taking another. Maria smiled at her granddaughter before blowing raspberries on Sophie's cheek. Gabriella glanced at the clock and jumped up.

"I have to go now Abuela! I'll be back to pick her up at four!" Gabriella said before kissing Maria and Sophie and running out to her car. When she got in she felt like she was missing something. She looked down and made sure she had her bags and forms. Then she realized she didn't have Sophie. Cold realization hit her and she froze. This was the first time she had ever been away from her for longer than an hour. She was about to go back inside and grab Sophie before driving home and locking all the doors but she remembered her grandmothers words. "_You need this experience; you need to do it for Sophie." _

Gabriella took a deep breath and started her car, slowly pulling out of the driveway and on her way to school. When she got there she saw that not many people were there, she took a parking spot close to the school and got out grabbing her bags with her. She hesitantly walked up to the doors of the school. It was much bigger than her old one and looked like a lot more people went there. She walked into the lobby and saw a sign with the words **Administrative Office**, which was where she needed to go.

When Gabriella walked in she saw an older lady with white hair and thick glasses scribbling on a piece of paper. Gabriella walked towards her slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, excuse me?" She said quietly, hoping the lady would hear her. Sure enough, the old lady's head shot up and she smiled at Gabriella.

"Why hello dear, I haven't seen you before, you must be new. My name is Mrs. Hendricks." She said. Gabriella smiled and nodded, indicated that she was for sure new. She handed Mrs. Hendricks her forms and waited while she went into the back to get something. While she was waiting she looked around the office. She saw trophies and awards hanging on the wall. She looked over to the most recent and studied it. In the picture was a boy about her age holding a basketball. She moved closer to study it and her eyes widened in surprise. That was the boy she had met in the store last week. His name was….Troy, yeah that was his name. So he went to this school. Mrs. Hendricks came back then, a stack of things in her hands.

"Here you go sweetie, this is your schedule, student ID, lock for your locker with its combination, gym uniform, and map of the school. You can go to homeroom now, it's about to start." Mrs. Hendricks said nicely. Gabriella nodded and returned her smile before stepping out into the now busy hallway. Looking around she tried to figure out where Mrs. Darbus's classroom was. She didn't see where she was going so the next thing she knew she collided with what felt like a rock. She fell hard on her butt and her papers spilled everywhere.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Gabriella said quickly, rubbing her butt.

"Its fine neither was I. It's both our faults I guess." A soft voice said and Gabriella immediately recognized it. She looked up to see the pair of blue eyes she had been thinking about since seeing them at the store.

"Troy?" she whispered. His head snapped up and her voice and his eyes widened.

"Gabriella?" he replied. Both looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked after the silence. He helped Gabriella pick up her scattered papers.

"I uhm, I'm going to school here now." She said, grabbing his hand for support as she stood. The bell rang then, causing them both to look down the hall.

"Well we better get you to class, who's your homeroom?" Troy asked taking her schedule. He studied it and looked up, smiling.

"You have Darbus, that's my homeroom too. Come one, I'll take you there." He said. Gabriella nodded and followed him down the hall.

"How's Sophie? Was she good for you?" Troy asked as they walked down the hall. Gabriella smiled softly to herself. She loved that he asked about Sophie.

"She was pretty good, besides keeping Mommy up all night, she was fine." Gabriella giggled. She heard Troy chuckle beside her.

"You know, my mom would love to watch her some if you ever need to go out or take a nap." Troy offered before reaching down and taking her bag.

"Oh no, that's alright, she doesn't have to do that. I'm fine, my grandmother watches her for me and I never go out anyway." She said looking through her bag to make sure she had everything. Then, she ran into something hard again, sending her sailing backwards but, before she could fall, she felt two strong arms come around her waist.

"Gabriella, you need to get out some. You're still young, and I can see that all this staying up late is taking a toll on you." Troy said softly. Gabriella sighed and looked down.

"I know, maybe I'll go out on Friday." She said. Troy smiled and let her go.

"Good. Now here we are Mrs. Darbus's class." Troy announced as they entered a classroom. Gabriella gulped, she didn't realize how nervous she was with Troy around. They walked over to an older lady with glasses and she looked down at them.

"Mrs. Darbus, this is Gabriella Montez, she's new here." Troy said to her. Mrs. Darbus smiled down at Gabriella and nodded.

"Hello Gabriella. Take a seat in that seat and we'll get class started." She said. Gabriella smiled and went to the seat she was pointing at in the back of the classroom. When she sat down she saw Troy was seated in the front of the classroom. He turned and smiled at her, causing her to blush. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad year….

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!((:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers!(: I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far! Here are some shout outs!**

**AddyD90, KTZLF1019, michelle, zanessalov3r, ImABelieber, ZaccEfronnLovee, leytonfan1207..THANKYOU!**

**A special thanks to pumpkinking5 and Bluebell140 for reviewing every chapter!(:**

**Now, here's chapter 4! Eeeeeenjoooy!(:**

"Wow, it's been forever since I've been in classes, that felt so long." Gabriella huffed as she walked out the door beside Troy. He chuckled and led her to where her locker would be.

"Okay, this is your locker." He said pointing to locker number 26. Gabriella smiled gratefully and put her lock on it. As she was putting her things away she noticed that she was now all alone at her locker. Where was Troy? Gabriella franticly looked down the hallway and saw that he was nowhere in sight. _Calm down Gabriella, your being stupid. He doesn't have to stay with you all the time. He probably went to find his actual friends._ She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and closed her locker. Before she could start walking down the hallway she hit something hard. Looking up she saw Troy's blue eyes looking down at her.

"You really need to stop doing that." She grumbled before fixing her bag over her shoulder. Troy smirked and took her bag from her.

"Come with me, I want you to meet my friends." Troy said. Gabriella's eyes widened, she was going to meet his friends. They were probably popular and didn't want to be friends with her.

"Troy, first of all, you don't have to carry my bag. Second, your friends aren't going to like me." She said, her voice getting slightly higher at the end of her sentence.

"Gabriella, I want to carry your bag. Is there something wrong with that? And my friends will love you, trust me." He replied and without a word, started walking down the hallway. If Gabriella knew her way around the school she probably would have let him walk away but, she didn't really want to get lost so she followed him. They entered what looked like the library and went to a table full of people.

"Hey guys." Troy said, taking a seat beside a dark skinned guy with bushy hair. Everyone greeted him and the guys did handshakes. Gabriella stood off to the side, not knowing what to do.

"Guys, I want you to meet Gabriella." Troy said suddenly, motioning for Gabriella to come sit beside him. Slowly, she took a seat beside him and smiled shyly at everyone.

"Dude, where you keeping this pretty little lady all to yourself this morning?" the bushy haired boy asked nudging Troy. Troy smacked him on the arm playfully and Gabriella giggled.

"I'm Chad Danforth, it's nice to meet you." He said. Gabriella shook the hand he had extended and smiled.

"Oh Chad, leave the poor girl alone." A high voice said in front of Gabriella. She looked up to see a petite blonde smiling at her.

"I'm Sharpay, Gabriella. And this bozo here is Zeke." She said pointing to another dark skinned boy who smiled shyly at Gabriella.

"I'm Taylor and this is Kelsie." A dark skinned girl said from beside Gabriella. She shook hands with her and the curly haired girl sitting beside her.

"Where's Jason?" Troy asked.

"Detention." Everyone answered simultaneously. Troy made an _Ahh_ sound and chuckled.

"So Gabriella, what class do you have next?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked at Troy who still had her schedule and he handed it to her.

"Uhm, Chemistry with Mrs. Doss." She said. Taylor squealed and hugged her.

"Finally someone that has Chem! I love you already!" Gabriella laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh Taylor leave the poor girl alone. Gabriella, you should come shopping with us Friday after school. The guys have a late practice and we have to do something to pass time." Sharpay said closing a book she was looking at.

"Shar, Gabriella is NOT your new Barbie doll." Troy said firmly. Sharpay rolled her eyes at him and kept her gaze on Gabriella.

"Oh come on Gabby, you'll have fun, I promise!" she pleaded. Gabriella smiled at the new nickname and sighed.

"I guess I could come." She said. Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands together as Troy groaned.

"Now look what you got yourself into." He whispered in Gabriella's ear. She smiled up at him and poked his nose.

"You said you wanted me to go out. Now I have friends to do it with." She said. Troy leaned back and groaned as his words were thrown back in his face. They talked for a while, getting to know each other before the bell rang, putting a halt to their conversation.

"I'll meet up with you at lunch. You have all the classes till then with Taylor." Troy said, handing Gabriella her bag. She nodded and went to stand by Taylor.

"Ready?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded and followed her out into the busy hallway. They weaved around groups of teenagers chatting at their lockers. They finally entered a room with tall lab desk and glass beakers. Gabriella followed Taylor to one of the tables in the back and put on the apron and goggles that were laying on her desk.

"No one sits beside me so, you should be fine here." Taylor said. Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"So, are you and Troy together?" Taylor asked out of the blue. Gabriella looked at her and her eyes widened.

"No, we're just friends. I just met him today!" she said. Gabriella knew it was a lie but, just a small one. Taylor looked at her skeptically, not believing her.

"I know he likes you and I can tell you like him." Taylor said, opening her notebook.

"How do you know he likes me?" Gabriella asked. She was new to this, she had never had a real boyfriend.

"The way he looks at you. It's like your glass and so fragile and that he has to protect you. I've never seen him this way. He watches everything you do." She said, looking at Gabriella seriously. Gabriella looked down and blushed. No one had ever said anything like that to her.

"Wow, I didn't know that. But he would never go for anyone like me. I'm not good enough for him." Gabriella whispered. Taylor put her hand on Gabriella shoulder and leaned down close to her.

"Gabriella, he likes you, a lot, I can tell. Just trust me on this one." She said winking. Gabriella giggled and nodded. She still couldn't believe that Troy would like her. Before she could say anything a lady with dark brown hair tied up in a high bun walked in.

"Hello class. Everyone get your notebooks out and copy the formula that is on the board." She said going to her desk and shuffling through some papers. Gabriella did as she was told but when she got to the end of the formula she saw a mistake. She hesitantly raised her hand and the teacher looked at her.

"Uhm, I think that the last part should be 16 over pi." Gabriella said softly. The teacher gave her a skeptical look and looked over her work.

"Ahh I do see my mistake. Thank you Miss…..who are you anyway?" she asked causing everyone including Gabriella to giggle. She liked this teacher already.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, Mrs. Doss. I'm new here." She said. The teacher smiled and came to her desk to give her a thick text book and a notebook with CHEMISTRY BLOCK 3 on the front.

"It's lovely to have you here Miss Montez." Mrs. Doss said smiling. Gabriella returned it and wrote her name on the front of the notebook. The rest of the class went smoothly and all too soon, the bell rang. Gabriella and Taylor stood, getting their things together.

"Okay we have Calculus next, then lunch. Let's get going." Taylor said leading Gabriella out of the classroom.

Calculus went pretty good. The teacher liked Gabriella enough and she took the pop quiz everyone else had that day and nailed it. After that class was finished, it was finally time for lunch and Gabriella was grateful. She had missed Troy. She missed his calming presence and soothing voice. Taylor led her to the cafeteria where they met with the group.

"Hey Gabby, how is your first day so far?" Chad asked as Taylor took her seat next to him. Gabriella sat down, noticing that Troy wasn't with them.

"It's been great so far. I love having Taylor in all of my classes." She said smiling at Taylor who hugged her in return. All of a sudden she felt two strong arms come around her from behind. She gave a small scream and looked up to see the pair of shining blue eyes she had missed.

"Hey Brie, sorry I was late. I had to finish something in English." Troy said, reluctantly letting her go and sitting beside her. Gabriella unconsciously leaned into Troy's shoulder and looked up at him as the two locked eyes. The others watched quietly, amused at how much they liked each other.

"It's alright. Now, I'm starved, where do you get the food here?" Gabriella groaned burying her head in Troy's shoulder causing everyone to chuckle. She pulled away and started getting her wallet out of her bag but Troy hand stopped her.

"Don't worry about it; I'll get it for you. I'll be right back." Troy said. He walked away before Gabriella could say anything, leaving her gaping at his retreating back.

"Ohhh Troy's got it bad." Sharpay said from across Gabriella. Gabriella looked down and blushed crimson red. She liked the way Troy was acting towards her. It made her feel special.

"Guys, leave Gabby alone, she can't help it that she's beautiful and a guy fell for her." Kelsie said. Gabriella looked at her gratefully. Troy came back then, a tray of food in one hand and two bottles of water in the other.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" he whispered in her ear leaning down. Gabriella nodded and stood up.

"I'll talk to you guys later." She said and followed Troy out of the cafeteria. She followed him up a flight of stairs to come onto the roof with flowers everywhere.

"Wow Troy, what is this place?" Gabriella asked looking around in amazement. Troy chuckled and sat down the tray and water before leading her to a small table in the corner.

"This is the science club's place. They let me use it though; it's where I come when I need to think." Troy said handing her a sandwich and her water. Gabrielle took it gratefully and started eating it right away. They ate in a comfortable silence and once they were done, Troy led her to a swing. Gabriella sat beside him and snuggled into his side.

"So, who is watching Sophie while you come to school?" Troy asked after a moment.

"My grandmother." Gabriella answered. She felt Troy's hand gently rubbing her thigh and it made her stomach flip.

"What about your mother?" Troy asked, not knowing that it pained Gabriella to answer that question. She stayed quiet, thinking about that night. She thought that he deserved to know though, so she took a deep breath.

"It's a long story but it happened one rainy night. Mom and I were sitting in the kitchen talking about her new job and we heard glass break upstairs….

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Review and we'll get a new chapter up early! I want to get to at least 25 before the next chapter is up! Thanks!**

**-Shay&&Dace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, another chapter already! And because TheOnceAnonymous14 reviewd already!(:  
It was my turn to write and we have a snow day here so I am extremely board! New one later…probably!(: Love you all! Enjoy!**

"It's a long story but it happened one rainy night. Mom and I were sitting in the kitchen talking about her new job and we heard glass break upstairs. We both ran upstairs and saw that her window was broken and glass was shattered everywhere. It was dark a-and we couldn't see anything." Gabriella stopped and took a deep breath, this was the first time she had ever told anyone about what exactly happened that night. She felt Troy's hand on her thigh as he rubbed soothing circles and she found the strength to go on.

"I heard my mom scream and she fell to the floor. I turned to see a dark figure with a mask on. I tried to fun but they grabbed me and tied me to the bed. I watched as he raped my mother. She couldn't fight back, he had stabbed her in the back before and she was extremely weak." Gabriella started sobbing uncontrollably. She hated thinking back to what happened right before her eyes. Troy wrapped his arms around her and for the first time in a long time, Gabriella felt safe.

"He finished with her and p-put her in the closet. Then he turned and came over to me. He ripped my clothes off and…and…and…" Gabriella sobbed into Troy's chest, remembering how horrible she had felt, how she had closed her eyes and prayed for herself and her mother while he raped her. Troy buried his head in Gabriella's hair. How could someone do something like that to Gabriella? Suddenly Gabriella pulled back and sat up, whipping her face.

"Mom died that night. The man left when he was done with me and the police finally came. I was naked and scared; no one would tell me where my mother was. Then, a lady cop came over and told me that she had died on the way to the hospital. So Troy, now you know my story, you can leave me now. I don't need your pity." She said standing up.

"Brie..no.." Troy said, standing up also but Gabriella bolted away from him and down the steps. She could hear him calling her name, pleading for her to come back and it broke her heart but she didn't want him to have to deal with someone like her. She ran and ran, trying to get away, and then she saw the girls' bathroom sign. She went in and sat in the stall in the very back, closing and locking the door before sinking into the floor and sobbing.

Troy ran down the hallway, trying to find Gabriella. He didn't know why she had run, his heart broke to think that something that horrible would happen to someone as beautiful and innocent as her. He couldn't find her, he needed to find her. Gabriella had taken his heart the very first time he met her in the grocery store. Seeing that she had Sophie only made him want her more. He wanted to be the one who protected her, the one who she went to when she needed something. He didn't know why but in one day this girl had captured his heart and taken it with her. He felt empty without her, like half of him was missing. He needed to find her…and fast.

Gabriella slowly walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. She walked to the office and Mrs. Hendricks stood up quickly.

"Miss. Montez, are you alright?" she asked. Gabriella shook her head and stood in front of her desk.

"I need to go home. May I please have an excuse not for tomorrow?" she asked. Mrs. Hendricks nodded and quickly took out a note.

"I hope you feel better darling. I'll see you tomorrow, make sure you come in and see me." She smiled. Gabriella nodded and returned it weakly; she had a feeling that Mrs. Hendricks would become close. She slowly walked out into the parking lot, attempting to find her car.

"Gabriella! Brie! Wait! Please!" she heard someone yell. Gabriella turned slowly to see Troy running after her. She waited and Troy ran up to her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Brie, I don't care what happened to you. It only makes me love you more. Please don't leave; I like you, a lot." Troy pleaded. Gabriella clung to Troy like no other. She felt like if she let go, he would be gone forever.

"Troy, I like you too." Gabriella whispered, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Troy smiled and leaned in slowly. Then, their lips met. Both felt sparks fly between their bodies as they kissed passionately. Gabriella's hands went to his hair and Troy's traveled down her back. When air was an issue they pulled away only to lay their foreheads against each others, both breathing hard and smiling.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Troy whispered, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose against hers. Gabriella's eyes slid closed and she breathed in his scent.

"Troy, I want to go home to Sophie." Gabriella whimpered. Troy hugged her rubbing her back.

"I'll take you. Where's your car?" he asked. Gabriella pulled back and looked at him confused.

"Troy, you have school to finish. And what about your car?" she asked. Troy smiled and pecked her quickly on the lips.

"I ride with my dad. He's the basketball coach here." He said. Gabriella eyes widened in realization.

"Oh." She said, her small mouth forming an O. Troy chuckled and kissed her once more.

"Where's your car Brie?" He asked again. Gabriella pointed to a small black car and Troy took her hand, leading her to the passenger side. Once he made sure she was in a buckled he jogged around to the driver's side and hopped in. They drove in a comfortable silence, Troy's hand resting on Gabriella's thigh. Gabriella gave him directions to her grandmother's house and she ran in to get Sophie. She found her grandmother sitting on the couch, looking down at Sophie and smiling. She looked up when she heard Gabriella and looked confused.

"Mija, what are you doing home? It's not time for you to get her yet." She said. Gabriella gently took Sophie from her and put her in her car seat, telling her grandmother the story while doing so. She picked Sophie up along with her diaper bag and hugged her grandmother tightly.

"I love you darling. Call me tonight." Maria said to her granddaughter. Gabriella smiled softly and nodded. When she put Sophie in the car she saw Troy smiling.

"She looks exactly like you." He said warmly. Gabriella smiled and thanked him. She got in and they drove off to her apartment.

When they reached the apartment Gabriella grabbed her bags and Sophie's diaper bag while Troy got Sophie. Gabriella smiled and led him to her apartment door. When they got in Gabriella saw that Sophie had fallen asleep. She put her in her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Love you baby, sleep well." She whispered before walking back into the living room. She saw Troy looking at a picture of her and her mother on the wall.

"Is this your mother?" he asked. Gabriella nodded and stood beside him.

"She is very beautiful, just like you." He said. Gabriella smiled and hugged him. Troy took her hand and led her to the couch. He flipped on the TV and motioned for Gabriella to lie beside him. She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They laid in comfortable silence while the TV ran. Gabriella felt Troy's hand sneak under her shirt and start to rub circles on her stomach. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to get tired. Troy kissed the back of her head and started to hum. Moments later Gabriella fell asleep feeling safe and secure in Troy's arms.

**Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Shay&& Dace**


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so so so so so so sooorry! I was suuper busy and it was my turn to write the chapter! Pleeeease forgive me? **

**Anyway….Enjoy!((:**

Gabriella woke with a start and sat up, looking around. At first, she didn't know where she was but she soon found she was in her own living room, on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and looked down to see a sleeping Troy lying next to her. She smiled and softly stroked his cheek. Troy smiled in his sleep and put his warm hand on top of hers. He removed it from his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Then, he moved his hands around her waist and pulled her down beside him again. Gabriella giggled and snuggled into his chest, savoring the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. Gabriella started to get sleepy again but before she could close her eyes, loud cries came from down the hallway. She started to get up but was pulled back again by Troy.

"I'll get her. She probably just needs fed right?" Troy murmured in her hair. Gabriella, still exhausted, nodded. Troy slowly stood, making sure Gabriella was comfortable, and he kissed her forehead and jogged down the hall to Sophie's room. When he entered he saw the tiny baby in the crib and smiled softly. He went over to her crib and gently lifted her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, singing softly. Sophie stopped crying and starred up at him. Troy smiled and went to the kitchen. A moment later, he was sitting at the kitchen, feeding Gabriella's beautiful daughter. As he watched her tiny mouth suck the bottle he thought of what it would be like to be a father. He wanted to help Gabriella, he wanted to be the one Sophie came crying to when a boy broke her heart.

"Troy?" a soft voice came. Troy snapped his head up and saw Gabriella standing in the doorway. She looked at him holding Sophie and felt her eyes water up, knowing Sophie would never know her father.

"I didn't want to wake you so I fed her. I hope that's okay with you." Troy whispered. Gabriella smiled and took the seat across from Troy. She watched intently as Troy gently slid the bottle out of Sophie's mouth and rock her.

"Thank you." Gabriella suddenly said. Troy snapped his head up and looked curiously at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything, for not giving up on me, or running away when you found out the truth, and for feeding her." Gabriella said smiling. Troy felt his heart flutter at her smile.

"You're very welcome." Gabriella stood and took Sophie from him. She took her to her bed and laid her down once again. She gently kissed her forehead and tucked her in tight. When she turned around she came face to face with Troy.

"You are so good with her. You're a wonderful mother." Troy said grinning. Gabriella blushed slightly and gave him a playful shove.

"Thank you; you're not too bad yourself Mr. Bolton." She Troy smiled and caught her hands, holding them to his heart. He leaned in until they were centimeters apart, but before they could come together, Troy's phone rang. He swiftly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, not wanting to wake Sophie. He listened into the phone for a moment and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I know Mom, I'll be home soon. Yes, I know they are coming over I didn't forget, I was busy. I was with a friend. Okay, I'm coming. Love you too. Bye." Troy snapped his phone shut and groaned.

"Our neighbors are coming over for dinner soon, I have to go." He said pulling Gabriella into a hug. Gabriella snuggled into his chest, not wanting him to go.

"Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said, pulling away. Before she could get out the door someone grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face them.

"I'm not leaving without a goodbye kiss." Troy smirked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and stretched on her tippy toes to kiss him quickly. She pulled away only after a minute to find Troy pouting.

"That wasn't a very good goodbye kiss." He puckered. Gabriella giggled and started leaning in once more, but before her lips could touch his she kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs.

"Tease! I'll pick you up for school in the morning! Call me later." Troy yelled after her before shaking his head and slipping out the apartment door. Gabriella giggled lightly, she loved this not worrying about a thing and just having the time of her life with Troy and Sophie. She quickly checked on Sophie before heading up to her room to finish her homework.

The next morning Gabriella was brushing her teeth when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She cried, her voice muffled by the toothbrush. She raced to the door and unlocked it before opening it, revealing Troy. He smiled at the sight of her with the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and walked through the door.

"Wow." He said. His lips were pressed tight, trying not to laugh. Gabriella hit him on the arm playfully and stormed off, pretending to be upset. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, finally spitting out the saliva and toothpaste mix in her mouth.

"Gabriella open up…..I was just kidding!" Troy pleaded on the other side of the door. Gabriella was surprised at how serious he sounded. She stayed quiet for a moment longer.

"Gabriella…..Brie….please." Troy pounded on the door. Gabriella slowly opened the door, her eyes landed on Troy's and she saw pure panic. He suddenly took her in his arms and held her tight. Gabriella returned the embrace, but was still a little surprised by his actions.

"Troy, I was just kidding also." Gabriella whispered when she pulled back. Troy looked down at her and she saw relief fill his features. He put his hands on either side of her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry Brie it's just, I've never had good experiences with relationships before. I don't wanna loose you." He said, starring deeply into her eyes. Gabriella's heart fluttered.

"Oh Troy, I'm sorry. I won't be like the other girls, I promise, I'll never hurt you. You won't lose me." Gabriella whispered. She put her hands on top of his and brought them to her lips, kissing each of them. Troy moved his hands so they were around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Then, he covered her mouth with his. They dove into a heated kiss, battling for dominance. Gabriella ran her fingers through Troy's thick hair and slid them down his neck, to his chest. She felt Troy shudder and moan beneath her fingers. Before things could go any further, loud cries filled the room. Gabriella pulled away and groaned.

"She does this every time." She fixed her shirt and hair before going into Sophie's room and picking her up. She turned to see Troy standing above her. He gently took Sophie from her and kissed her tiny forehead.

"I'll take her, go get dressed." He said. Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. She was falling for this boy…..and hard.

**Once again….I am SOOOOOOO sorry for how long it took! But…reviews would be nice! Thanks!**

**-Shay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay, well this is really just like a filler so you guys can have at least SOMETHING! Writers block has attacked me and I really didn't know what to put but..I gave it my best so here it is. Sorry it's short! From now on I am going to try and write longer, more interesting chapters. So just stay on me and don't let me slip! Work together…..TEAMWORK!(: Love you all! Enjoy! Well…try. (;**

Gabriella slammed her car door shut and ran to the front door. She had been late getting up this morning and Troy had called and said that he had to ride with his dad this morning. She was late, very late, and probably just in time for lunch. As she opened the door to the office she saw the secretary look up and smile at her.

"Morning dear, or should I say good afternoon." She said sweetly. Gabriella smiled lightly and handed her the note her grandmother had signed saying she was late because she overslept. The older ladies eyes swept over the note and Gabriella saw a small smiled form on her wrinkled features.

"Don't worry honey, you probably needed the sleep. We'll let it go for today. Now, off to class you go, lunch time I think for you though." She said. Gabriella breathed in a sigh of relief before thanking the woman and rushing to the cafeteria, she was itching to see Troy. As she entered the cafeteria her eyes immediately met with the piercing blue ones she had been looking for. Everyone looked up at her when she sat down and she felt Troy's arm go around her waist.

"Where were you? Are you okay? Sophie?" Troy asked in a rush. Gabriella giggled and silenced him with a soft peck.

"I'm fine and so is Sophie. She just kept me up all night and I over slept." Gabriella mumbled, blushing. She hated the fact that she was late for school, he had never been.

"You so have to let us see Sophie, the way Troy talks, she's the most beautiful thing in the world." Sharpay said suddenly. Gabriella snapped her head up to Troy's eyes and smiled softly when she saw his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"Oh did he? Well, she is pretty amazing." Gabriella said quietly. She felt Troy's lips on her hair and she leaned into his touch.

"Are you gonna eat anything Brie?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head. She wasn't really hungry today.

"No, I'm really not that hungry." She said ignoring Troy's concerned look. For the rest of lunch the gang planned their weekend and Troy tried to get Gabriella to eat something. Finally, towards the end the period Gabriella ate half of the pizza slice that was on his tray.

"So, would you mind if I came over to your place for the night? My parents are out of town for the week, and I really don't want to be home alone." Troy asked after school while he and Gabriella were walking out to their cars. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled, she was glad to have company for the week.

"Sure, I'm sure Sophie would love to see you." Gabriella said unlocking her car. Troy chuckled while waiting on the passenger side for her to unlock the car.

"Only Sophie?" he asked while they were putting their seatbelts on. Gabriella looked down and blushed.

"No, me too." She said softly. Troy smiled and put his hand on Gabriella's knee, causing butterflies to fly frantically around her stomach.

"So, we can stop and get Sophie from your grandmothers then do you mind if we stop by my place to get some things?" Troy asked. Gabriella agreed and the rest of the ride was filled with comfortable silence. When they got to Gabriella's grandmothers house they picked up Sophie, ate some cookies, and said goodbye.

"Man, your grandma's cookies are good!" Troy said on the way to his place. Gabriella smiled as he stuffed another into his mouth. Troy's house was fairly big with a big window on the front. Gabriella sang to Sophie as Troy ran into get his things. By the time he came out Sophie was fast asleep and snoring softly. Troy looked back and smiled.

"What'd you do to my girl? I wanted to play with her when we got home." Troy said. Gabriella's heart swelled with his sweetness towards her. When they got home Troy carried in all the bags and Gabriella carried in Sophie. She put her to bed while Troy went to Gabriella's room and lay on the bed.

"You still tired?" he asked when Gabriella entered her room rubbing her eyes. She nodded lazily and sat down on the bed beside him. Troy suddenly laid back and took Gabriella with him. She snuggled into his embrace and inhaled his scent.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I think I love you." Troy said softly into her ear. Gabriella rolled around to face him.

"I think I love you too. But are you sure I'm the one for you?" she asked. Troy pulled her to his chest and Gabriella buried her face in his neck.

"Of course you're the one for me. I love you more than anything in the world. You and Sophie are my world." He whispered. Gabriella felt the vibrations in his throat when he talked. She leaned her face up and kissed his neck before snuggling back into his embrace and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**So sorry for the wait! I'm also sorry if this seemed dragish. I'm having major writers block and I just typed through that because I knew you guys needed a new chapter! And sorry it's so short. I promise you all I will get you a long chapter…soon! Reviews would be great! Maybe some ideas of what you guys would like to see or what should happen? Thanks a ton! You guys are amazing! **

**Oh, and recommend your stories for me! I'll read 'em!(:**

**-Shay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter. No, it's not long. But I'll explain at the end. Try to enjoy!**

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open when the heavenly sent of coffee brewing hit her nostrils. Rolling over she felt around the side of the bed but her fingers only came in contact with the cool sheets. Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed and she poked her eyes open. The side of the bed was empty and from the cold feeling, they had been for a while. Gabriella slowly stood and slid her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers.

Instinctively, she went to check on Sophie, but once again, she found an empty bed. Now she was worried. Troy and Sophie were both missing. She rushed to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw Troy sitting at the table with Sophie in his arms, singing softly to her. Gabriella's heart fluttered when she watched Troy lean down and gently kiss Sophie's nose, both cheeks, then her forehead. Gabriella then made herself known. She went to the seat across from him and sat down; smiling when she noticed Sophie was asleep.

"Morning sleeping beauty, I made you breakfast and coffee." Troy whispered, not wanting to wake Sophie. Gabriella looked over at the counter and saw two plates full of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"While I put this little angel asleep why don't you get our plates and maybe some orange juice?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled and nodded as Troy stood to take Sophie to her room. She took the plates to the table before getting two glasses of orange juice and forks from the cabinets. Gabriella sat in her seat and waited on Troy. Moments later she felt two strong arms come around her and lips go to her hair.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes, embracing the fact that they were now a couple.

"Great until this morning when you left," Gabriella said honestly. Troy's hands went to her sides and he rubbed her hips gently.

"I'm sorry, I had to make you breakfast. It's been a while since you've eaten a real meal hasn't it?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded and leaned up to his cheek.

"Thank you. This means a lot." She said. Troy just smiled and kissed her forehead before returning to his seat across from her. They both started to eat in silence before Gabriella remembered something.

"Crap! I need to feed Sophie; I can't believe I forgot to do that! I'm such a horrible mother; she's going to hate me…" Gabriella rambled while shuffling through the fridge for her bottles. Big hand came around hers and pulled her back into his chest.

"It's okay baby, I already fed her. Don't talk like that, you're a wonderful mother. Better than some twice your age. I love you Gabriella, more than the world it's self." Troy soothed her. Gabriella relaxed into his embrace and turned around to kiss him.

"Thank you Troy, I truly don't deserve you. But, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know to feed her?" Gabriella said softly. Troy chuckled and held her at arm's length.

"Brie baby, that hurt, that hurt deep. You should know that I know when to feed my girls." Troy said mocking a hurtful tone. Gabriella giggled and kissed him again. They finished their breakfast and Gabriella went upstairs to get ready.

"Could you put Sophie in her car seat for me?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled and nodded, disappearing into Sophie's room. Gabriella went to her room and showered. Once she was finished she blow dried her hair and straightened it before adding a layer of light makeup and brushing her teeth. Once her hair and makeup looked good she went to her closet to get dressed.

She decided on a pair of black tights, a long grey t-shirt with black graphics, and her grey heel boots. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bags and headed down to the living room. She stopped in the doorway and spied on Troy from the second time that day. He wore black skinny jeans, a white tee, and white shoes. He looked really good and at that moment, Gabriella knew she was a lucky girl. She saw that Sophie was already in her car seat and there was a diaper bag packed and ready beside her.

"I'm going to have to keep you around all the time." Gabriella said making Troy jump slightly at the sudden noise. He was about to say something but his mouth stayed open as his eyes slowly swept over her.

"Beautiful." He murmured. Gabriella looked down and blushed, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Troy was in front of her lifting her chin up with his fingers.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You do look beautiful today though." He whispered. Gabriella blushed even further and avoided his eyes.

"It's not your fault I'm just…not used to this." Gabriella said quietly. Troy leaned down to kiss her then, it was slow but sweet and it made Gabriella weak at the knees. When they pulled away Gabriella glanced at the clock and quickly grabbed her bags.

"We're going to be late, it's 7:45." She said. Troy grabbed Sophie's car seat and his bags and they went quickly to the car.

"Whew, we made it just in time. If we would have been late it would have been your fault!" Gabriella scolded Troy on their way to homeroom. He chuckled and took her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his palm. They entered the classroom just as the bell rang and quickly took their seats.

"Looks like you had a good morning." a soft voice came from beside Gabriella. She turned and smiled at her best friend, Taylor Mckessie.

"I did, how was yours?" Gabriella asked getting her notebook out of her bag.

"It was great! Chad took me to Starbucks this morning for breakfast then we came here and sat under the oak tree and talked until the bell rang. It was wonderful." Taylor said, a distant look in her eyes and a soft smiled on her face.

"Awe, the Neanderthal did something good!" Gabriella joked causing both girls to break into a fit of giggles.

Troy stayed with Gabriella for the remainder of the week, their days going similar to this one. Then, on Sunday, it was time for Troy to go back to his house.

"I'll miss you." Gabriella said hugging Troy close to her chest. Troy kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but we'll see each other at school." He said. Gabriella nodded and watched as his figure disappeared out her door.

That night Gabriella got no sleep at all. Every time she would close her eyes Sophie would start screaming. The next morning at school she felt exhausted but put on a cheery mood for Troy.

"Hey babe, how'd you sleep last night?" he asked her as soon as she got to him.

"Good." She lied. Gabriella knew it was wrong but she didn't want Troy to worry about her, he had already done enough.

The rest of the week went the same, Gabriella took Sophie to the doctors and everything but they only told her that it was probably just a stage. The only thing she had eaten all weak was a granola bar and some apples.

On Friday Gabriella could barely keep her eyes open. She felt as if she was floating on air and she couldn't comprehend things properly. As soon as she saw Troy she tried to put on a good act but she failed, miserably. Before she could get to his desk where they usually met, she felt herself sway and the ground come towards her.

"Gabriella!" she heard someone yell, and that was the last thing she heard.

**I know I know…it's still not very long. But it's what I could do. I'm sick, really sick. I can barley swallow and it hurts to breathe, so this is it. Thank you for the idea Bluebell 140! I used it for you!(: **

**Reviews help! Thank you so much!**

**-Shay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whew, sorry it's been a while! This chapter prolly isnt my best work. I didnt really feel it when I wrote it..you know? Well..here it is anyway! Enjoy!**

Gabriella pried her eyes open and looked around. Where was she? She knew she wasnt in her own home anymore. Where was Sohpie? Panic set in and Gabriella looked around the room frantically. As she turned her head to the right she jumped when she saw someone sitting in a chair beside her. They were slouched over and their head was on her bed. Gabriella swung her legs over the side of the bed trying not to wake the person but failed when she knocked a cup off of the table beside her. The person jolted upright and Gabriella gasped when she saw it was Troy. He looked at her and his eyes widened. Before Gabriella could say anything he was on the other side of the bed and taking her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her unruly curls.

"I was so scared Brie, so scared. I didn't know what was happening to you. You just...collapsed. Why didnt you tell me Brie? Why didnt you tell me that you weren't getting enough sleep? I could have come over and helped you! And why didnt you tell me that you were'nt eating Gabriella? Why?" Troy's tone turned from soft to loud and demanding causing Gabriella to wince as he used her full name, he never did that.

"T-Troy I, I didnt want to worry you okay? You had done enough to help me and Sophie and I didnt want to bother you anymore. I don't deserve you Troy! I dont deserve you and I definitly dont deserve Sophie! I didn't know what was wrong with her Troy, she wouldnt stop crying and I didnt know what to do. I'm such a horrible mother, she doesnt deserve a bad mother like me, it would have been better for everyone if I would have just died!" Gabriella was histaricly yelling now, trying to get her point across to Troy. Troys' eyes widened when he heard her last sentence.

"Gabriella Anne Montez. Don't you ever say that, you shouldnt have died, too many people would miss you. Sophie needs you Brie, she needs you more than anything. You're one of the best mothers I've seen, you always think of only her and never yourself and you always make sure she has everything she needs. Gabriella I need you! If you would die I would probably not be far behind you! I love you so much Gabriella and I don't know what I'd do without you! I literally feel literally sick when I hear you say that you wish you would have died because Gabriella, you deserve a full happy life. Don't you ever doubt that for one minute. People here love you. Your grandmother, your friends and family, and most of all, Sophie and I love you. So we need you here for us to stay strong baby because...cause...I can't lose you Brie...I just cant." Troy had tears streaming freely down his face now. Just the thought of Gabriella being dead made him want to go throw himself off a cliff. Gabriella watched as he starred into her eyes, trying no needing her to understand what he was saying.

"Troy I love you too. I'm sorry I said that just..this past week has been so hard and I didnt know what to do." Gabriella cried. Troy brought her into his warm embrace and held her tightly. They stayed in that postion for a while before there was a soft knock on the door. They sprung apart before Gabriella cleared her throat.

"Come in." she called. The door opened to revel Gabriella's grandmother and a doctor in a white suit.

"I see you're up finally Gabriella. Did you sleep well?" the doctor asked her kindly. Gabriella smiled softly and nodded, wanting to get out of this place.

"I'm Doctor Smith. So Gabriella, when you got here you we're on the brink of exhaustion. You were also dehydrated and half starved," Troy visibly winced at the words the doctor had just said about his beautiful Gabriella, "so Miss. Montez, may I ask you why?" Doctor Smith asked. It wasnt demanding or accusing, just purely curiousity. Gabriella looked down at her hands and felt her face burn, she hated telling people about her being a mother at so young.

"I...uhm...I have a little daughter, she'll be 7 months this month and she kept me up all week and I don't know why." Gabriella said softly. Doctore Smith nodded sincerely and wrote something down in her notes.

"I'm just curious, are you the only person the baby lives with?" Doctor Smith asked curiously. Gabriella thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, I live with her daily. Troy comes around some times and he recently stayed for about a week and she goes to her grandmothers but that's about it." Gabriella said hesitantly. Why was Doctor Smith wanting to know all of this stuff? The doctor nodded and wrote something else in her notes.

"Gabriella does your baby seem happy when she's around Troy?" Doctor Smith asked. Gabriella looked at Troy and they shared a soft smile.

"Yes, she is very happy when she's with Troy." Gabriella answered smiling. The doctor smiled and wrote something else in her notes.

"I'm going to be completly honest here, I think that maybe your baby has made an attachment to Troy. She feels happy and safe when he's around and that might be why she was so grumpy the last week. It's nothing against you Gabriella, belive me I see this all the time with girls like you and their boyfriends, they just seem to attach to this new person. She love you very much Gabriella, I promise I just suggest that maybe you make time for her to see Troy everday so she's not such a problem." the doctor gave them this bit of information. Gabriella's eyes widened in shock and she looked at Troy to see him with the same expression.

"Y-You think that she's attached to me?" Troy studdered. The doctor nodded sadly. Troy fell back into his chair and ran his hand through his hair. Gabriella was still too shocked to say anything. The doctor sensed that they probably needed time to let this information sink in so she stood and shook everyone's hand.

"I'll leave you to think about this. I'm terribly sorry but Mr. Bolton, this isnt always a bad thing. Just think about it." Doctor Smith left them with that. Gabriella looked at Troy to see him starring at her with a blank expression. Gabriella took the time to speak up.

"T-Troy I'm so sorry. It's my fault.." Gabriella pleaded with him. Troy's head snapped up to hers and he stood taking her in his arms once again.

"Oh Brie, it's not your fault if it's anyones it's mine. But you know what Brie? I don't really care, I'm kinda happy that she likes me." Troy said grinning boyishly. Gabriella smiled and kissed his neck.

"I'll go get Sophie, she probably wants to see you guys." Marie said standing. Gabriella smiled and nodded at her grandmother. Moments later she entered with a bundle in her arms. She handed Sophie to Gabriella before kissing her forehead and quietly leaving. Sophie started squirimng in Gabriella's arms and Troy held his arms out hesitantly almost as in asking to take her. Gabriella smiled and nodded, handing the fussy baby to Troy. Almost instantly she quieted and fell asleep. Troy and Gabriella starred at her wide eyed. Doctor Smith was right, she was attached. Troy looked up at Gabriella and smiled.

"Alright now that she's better, let's get you better so I can take my girls home." Troy said sweetly and kissed them both. This might not be a bad thing afterall...

**Thanks for reading! Yes, it's short. Sorry I suck at writing long chapters. Review please! Let me know what you think! New ideas?**

**-Shay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ShayGirl2385's AN-**Hello my lovely readers! How is everyone? It's so nice to be back into the swing of things with my good friend Dacey. She had an account but deleted it when she had some problems. She had been sick for a while so I decided to take this story under my wing and work solo on it but guess what?...SHE'S BAAACK! So, we stayed up all night last night and most of tonight to finish it. It might not be as good as the others but we're just getting back into things so..bare with us! Thanks again to all that's reading this story!

We've reached 5,464 hits, 23 favorites, and 43 alerts! Thank you all so very much ! That means so much!

Oh, and I wanna give a HUGE shout-out to _Fairyvixenmaiden_! They gave us some of the BEST ideas for future chapters! Thanks again! Now, without further a do, here's the latest duo chapter of He Caught Her!:]

**daceeygirl159's AN-** Greetings everyone! First, to start, I want to apologize to every one of you that have read this story and especially my home girl Shaylee! I was sick for quite a while. I had bronchitis for a while, then when that went away, I got the flu so I've been feeling a little under the weather for a while. I wasn't in the mood to write nor was I really strong enough to write during that time so Shaylee took it over for a while! I think that she did very good indeed don't you all?

Well, I'm feeling much better and going back to school now so we decided to start writing! We worked on this for a while trying to get it up to our standards and yes, some of it was good enough for us, but other parts made us scratch our heads. But we uploaded it anyway for all of you lovely fans because we reached **5,464** hits, **23 **favorites, and **43** alerts! Thank you all!

Also, we wanted to ask you guys what you thought of doing a Camp Rock fanfic. It would be Smithie/Naitlyn/Jella.

The story line is that everyone is now famous and rockin it out. The girls, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella, decide that it would be cool to bring in 3 orphan girls to go on a tour with them. One girl would be assigned to each couple to be cared for. At first the guys are hesitant but the record label thinks it's a great idea to get publicity, so they do it. They grow closer together and when it's time to leave, it's a sad time for everyone but…..something happens at the end.

It's just an idea, let us know what you think about it!

Alright, well I've jabbered enough so, here's the latest Shacey chapter!

…..ps….I just made the Shacey name up off the top of my head!:D…alright….I'm sorry..no more interruptions.

* * *

It had been almost two months since Gabriella collapsed at school. Since then Troy had come over to visit every morning and after school until it was time for him to leave for dinner.

Occasionally Troy would have to sneak out at night when Sophie was throwing one of her fits and Gabriella was desperate.

The gang got closer at school, making it know that they we're all together. Gabriella loved that she had great friends, it made her feel so much safer with Sophie and to have someone to fall back on was the best feeling in the world.

"So Gabi, Tay, Kels, and I we're going shopping after school, you wanna join us?" Sharpay asked as the gang sat down at the lunch table one bright afternoon.

Gabriella looked down at her salad and shuffled the lettuce leaves around her bowel before looking up to meet her gaze.

"I would if I could Shar, but I have to get Sophie from Abuela's after school." Gabriella sighed and took a small bite, chewing it quickly before swallowing.

"Oh Gabi, when are you ever going to learn? We love Sophie, just bring her with you, let Auntie Sharpay show her how to dress." Sharpay beamed at her from across the table.

Gabriella chuckled softly before looking up at Troy who had been silent through the whole conversation. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead softly.

"No offense Shar, but I don't want you to turn her into a little Barbie doll, she's going to play sports when she gets older." Troy smirked at Sharpay's expression.

"Bolton she's a girl, she's not going to dress in basketball shorts and…..and….those things you where with them." Sharpay argued.

"T-shirts." Everyone said at once, causing Sharpay to shoot daggers around the table.

"Whatever they are, girls don't wear them. Bolton, I think it's up to Gabi if she wants to go or not, and if she doesn't want to go well we'll just drag her with us." Sharpay insisted, giving Gabriella her best pouty face.

Gabriella sighed and ran her hand through her glossy locks.

"Okay, I'll pick Sophie up after school and meet you at the mall. Sound okay?" Gabriella said.

Sharpay squealed and jumped up before running around the table to hug her.

"Thank you Gabs, you'll have fun, I promise!" Sharpay said. Gabriella looked up at Troy and he rolled his eyes at Sharpay.

"Alright well Brie and I are going to make the most of the rest of free period so we'll see you guys in class." Troy suddenly blurted standing up and taking Gabriella's hand.

Startled, Gabriella gave her friends an apologetic look before following Troy to their special place, the roof.

"Troy, what was that?" Gabriella asked once they were seated on the bench. Troy stared straight ahead and sighed.

"I just don't want to share you Brie, you and Sophie are mine, and Sharpay is trying to take you away from me." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella's eyes widened, she hadn't expected that at all. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him. When air became an issue they pulled away and Gabriella smiled softly.

"Troy, that will never happen, I promise. She just wants to take us shopping. Sophie and I haven't been out in a while so it'll be good for the both of us." Gabriella whispered.

Troy looked down and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it will, I'm sorry Brie. I was being selfish. You guys go have fun but I want you to stay at my place tonight, Sophie and I still have some play time to finish up." Troy said, his eyes sparkling.

Gabriella smiled, she loved that Troy and her daughter were so close. She wanted to go to his house and stay but there was one problem, she hadn't met hit parents yet.

"Troy, you know that we haven't met your parents yet right? What if they don't like me or don't approve of Sophie?" Gabriella asked frantically.

Troy put his hands on either side of Gabriella's face.

"Baby, it's fine, they'll love you. Now, come on, we have Health now." Troy stood and pulled Gabriella up with him.

The couple made their way through the crowded hallway but was stopped short when a small girl with blonde hair stood in their path.

"Hey Troysie!" she said. Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked up at Troy.

"Hello Amber, now if you'll move, me and my girlfriend need to get to class." Troy said and he tried to maneuver around her.

"Oh Troy, why are you with someone like her? She's just using you for her popularity status at school. I hear she's a total slut anyway. You do know that she has a kid right?" The girl smirked at Gabriella before returning her eyes to Troy.

"Amber, don't you ever say anything like that again, I love Gabriella's daughter like my own. Now I suggest you move." Troy snarled and gave her a little push causing her to leave them just enough room to pass.

"W-Who was that?" Gabriella asked once they were a safe distance away from the girl.

"That's just Amber Jackson, she's liked me since we were kids," Troy looked down at Gabriella and saw that she was shaking, "don't let her bother you Brie. She's just jealous."

Troy pulled Gabriella to his chest and hugged her shaking body.

"It's okay baby, I got you." Troy whispered sweetly in her ear. Gabriella kissed his neck softly before pulling away and walking into the classroom. They sat beside each other in this class which Gabriella was very thankful for.

"Alright everyone, take your seats. It's time to start a new lesson today. It's called Teen Pregnancy." Mrs. Tart, a short stout lady with a wig and thick glasses.

Gabriella felt her face get hot and she looked down, ashamed. Troy grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Alright, so who knows anything about teen pregnancy?" Mrs. Tart asked the class. Gabriella looked down and tried to avoid the teachers piercing glare.

"Mrs. Montez?" Gabriella cringed as her name was called out. She drew a shaky breath before looking up to meet Mrs. Tart's glare.

"U-Uhm, teen pregnancy is when a girl who is in her teens gets pregnant." Gabriella answered. She knew it was blunt but it was all she was willing to give. Mrs. Tart's gaze became even colder.

"Yes, that's right Mrs. Montez. You all should know that sex at your age is absolutely inappropriate. Sex should be saved for after marriage, not before. If you must do it before, I would advise that you use protection or you girls will be stuck with a baby for nine months." She said. Gabriella looked down at her lap, she hated this class.

"We should ask Gabriella to give us a little lesson on teen pregnancy Mrs. Tart, I hear she already has a daughter of her own." A high pitched voice said from behind Gabriella.

She turned to see Amber, who looked at her and smirked at Gabriella's horrified expression.

The whole class fell silent as everyone gaped at Gabriella.

"She has no right to say that!" Troy immediately said standing up.

Gabriella tugged on his hand in attempt to get him to sit but failed miserably.

"Alright alright, Amber, you have detention after school today. Troy, sit down, back to the lesson!" Mrs. Tart exclaimed, waving her hands in all different directions.

Gabriella sat with her head in her hands for the remainder of the class while Troy rubbed soothing circles on her thigh.

After class Gabriella was the first to leave, with Troy close behind her.

She stopped at her locker and put her forehead against the cool metal.

"Brie baby…..I'm so sorry this happened…" Troy's soft voice was music to her ears. She turned in his arms and put her arms tightly around his neck.

"I know Troy, it's alright. It was bound to get out soon anyway." Gabriella said quietly.

Troy stayed quiet, knowing she wanted her thoughts to herself.

For the rest of the day Gabriella only talked when someone asked her a question. People would point and whisper and some even laughed.

The names came in full force. Slut, whore, the girl that's just using Troy, it was all coming her way.

Troy stayed by her side every second that he could.

"Baby, are you sure you're alright?" Troy asked as they made their way to his car. Gabriella nodded and silently opened her door.

The ride to pick up Sophie was silent, only a few words here and there.

"I'm going to put Sophie to bed; you can go home if you want, I'm sure I can handle her." Gabriella mumbled as she lifted Sophie out of her car seat.

Gabriella pushed the door opened and silently put Sophie in her crib. She starred down at Sophie's sleeping face and felt a soft smile come to her face.

She loved Sophie, so much, and she couldn't believe she had been ashamed earlier today. She gently brushed her knuckles against Sophie's soft cheek and closed her eyes, silently praying that Sophie would have a good life.

"You're so good with her, and I can see that you love her," Gabriella felt two strong arms come around her waist, "I hate seeing you like this. Amber had no right to say that, she had no right to judge you. Sure you got pregnant at 16 and gave birth to a child at 17, but none of it was your fault. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt hot tears leak over the corner of her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"I-I know Troy but…I just feel like I don't deserve you. You don't deserve someone like me who already has a kid and leans on you for some things. You're just now starting your life, you don't deserve for me and Sophie to hold you back. We're just a burden to you." Gabriella felt her inside's tightening up as Troy turned her so that she could face him.

"Brie, you and Sophie will never be a burden to me; I love you too so much already. You two are my world and I never want to lose you. Brie, when you are hurting, I'm hurting. I love that Sophie is attached to me. I love that you trust me so much to feed her and put her to sleep. Baby, I love you so much that it hurts when I'm not with you," Troy took a deep breath and brushed some of Gabriella's tears away with the pads of his thumbs, "please don't ever think that I would consider you a burden because honestly, I don't deserve you. You and Sophie will always be my number one and I love you so much."

Gabriella looked up at Troy and saw that he was serious. By just looking into his eyes she could tell that he loved them more than anything and would do anything for them.

"Oh Troy… " Gabriella sobbed and collapsed into Troy's chest, clutching his shirt. Troy held her to him and gently rocked back and forth, whispering sweet something's to her as she cried.

After a long moment of letting the days worries flow out of her tired body, Gabriella pulled back and gave Troy a weak smile.  
"Alright," she took a deep breath and whipped her eyes, "I need to go get ready. Sophie and I are going shopping with Sharpay today." Troy groaned, causing Gabriella to giggle. She leaned up and kissed him before going to her room to get ready.

She took a short shower and blow dried her hair before flat ironing it pin straight and adding light makeup. Once her hair and makeup was finished she slipped on a pair of black leggings with black boots and a loose white shirt with black graphics.

"Baby, I changed Sophie and got her in the car seat so she's….." Troy stopped short when he took in Gabriella's appearance. Gabriella blushed crimson red as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Damn Brie, you have amazing legs." Troy said, his eyes lingering on her exposed thighs, causing Gabriella to blush even deeper.

She slipped a head band in her silky strands before grabbing her bag and following Troy to Sophie's room. She was sitting in her car seat gurgling at a toy hanging over the handle.

"Thank you for getting her ready Troy." Gabriella said tucking a light blanket around her. Troy smiled and gently brought her to him, crushing his lips down on hers. Gabriella tangled her hands into Troy's soft locks and his hands slid down to her butt to pull her legs up around his waist. Things got heated before Sophie let out a soft laugh, causing them to jump apart.

Gabriella breathed deeply as she fixed her hair and smoothed out her shirt, for Troy's hands had wondered under it.

Suddenly there was a honk outside, causing Gabriella to jump slightly.

"That must be Sharpay; I'll see you later tonight." Gabriella said, hugging Troy and kissing him lightly. When she went to turn she felt Troy hold her even tighter.

"Troy let me go. I'll only be gone for a few hours, two at the most. I love you." Gabriella giggled when his adorable face turned into a pout. He kissed her and Sophie before following them out to Sharpay's car where she, Taylor, and Kelsie were waiting.

After Sophie was strapped in Gabriella slipped in beside her and waved at Troy until they couldn't see him anymore.

"So Gabi, we heard about what happened in health today…" Taylor said awkwardly from the front seat.

Gabriella smiled softly at her uncertainty and took Sophie's tiny hand in hers.

"Yeah Tay, we just went over teen pregnancy but I'm fine now. I love Sophie and I'm so happy I have her." Gabriella said confidently.

"Okay, well that's great Gabi, I'm so happy that you're okay." Tay said and the other girls agreed.

"Alright girls, let's shop till we drop!" Sharpay squealed. The other girls rolled their eyes but laughed anyway. They were going to have a lot of fun.

. . .

Gabriella got home a little later than she wanted to, Sophie on one arm and many shopping bags on the other. Once she was in the living room she dropped the bags and took Sophie to her room to put her to bed. Once she was asleep, Gabriella went up to her room and fell onto her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

. . .

The next morning Gabriella woke up early and went across the hall to the fitness room, taking the baby monitor with her.

For almost a half hour she jogged on the treadmill before heading back to her apartment. It was a Saturday so she had no school. After her shower she checked her phone and her eyes bugged out of her head.

She had 50 new text messages, 59 missed calls, and 28 new voicemails. Her eyes still wide, she clicked on the latest voicemail and held the phone speaker to her ear. Troy's voice came out loud and clear, sending shivers down her spine.

_Hey baby it's me. I was just calling to make sure you were home and safe. My parents said that I had to stay while our friends came over for dinner. Please call me so I know you're alright. I love you._

Gabriella smiled and dialed the familiar number.

"Brie?" Troy answered on the first ring.

"Hey baby, sorry Sophie and I got in late last night and I fell asleep." Gabriella said guiltily.

"It's alright baby, hey listen, I'm gonna come get you. Chad, Zeke, Jason, and I have an AAU game today and we want you girls to come. You up for it?" Troy asked.

Gabriella got butterflies in her stomach. He wanted her to go to one of his games?

"S-sure. I'll go get Sophie ready." She said.

"Great. I'll see you in like 20 baby. Love you." Troy said.

"Love you too." Gabriella hit the little red button on her phone and sighed happily. This was going to be a good day.

**Okay, we are SOOO sorry that it took so long! Communication wasn't working and Shay was super busy! We have the worst of luck with this story! Anyway…let us know what you think! Reviews are appreciated greatly! Goodbye loves! :) **

**-Shacey!:)**


	11. ANsorry!

**Just letting everyone know! We changed out pen name! **

**This is now both of our accounts! Shaylie and Daceey! **

**So, we hope you enjoy all of our oneshots and stories!**

**Also, we LOOOVE to read stories on here so if you want us to R&R (read and review) your stories, let us know! Thanks bunches!**

**-Shacey!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so here's another chapter. It's like 2 in the morning so please excuse any mistakes and confusing parts..I'm not really awake.._and neither am I..._**

** This chapter is really an expriment. We had never written one like this before so we decided to try it out...don't be too afraid. Just read and find out! Enjoy!**

"Gabi!" a high voice came from the front of the apartment. Gabriella was currently in her daughter, Sophie's, room.

She finished buttoning the small white jumper she was putting on Sophie before putting her in her bouncy seat. Sophie gurled and gave Gabriella one of her cute baby smiles before looking up at the toy hanging above and becoming immediatly interested.

Gabriella giggled at her still very small daughter and kissed the top of her head before rushing to the front of her apartment to see a particular blonde stadning in her doorway.

"You really shouldn't leave you're door unlocked." Sharpay insisted smiling a smile Gabriella couldn't help but return.

"What do you want Shar?" Gabriella asked as she ran her hand through her ruffled hair. She hadn't had time to fix it, she was to busy digging through Sophie's drawers.

"I came to save the day. Here, go put this on." Sharpay said handing Gabriella a plastic bag. Gabriella starred down at the bag and then back up to Sharpay.

"W-What is this?" she asked confused. Sharpay smiled her signature devilish smile and reached into the bag.

"Go put the clothes left in the bag, on. I'm going to go get Sophie ready, I'll meet you downstairs in 10," Sharpay turned and started off towards Sophie's room but suddenly turned back to Gabriella, "and please fix your hair. It looks like a rag doll's." Gabriella giggled and ran to her room.

As soon as she was in her room Gabriella hesitantly looked into the bag, slightly nervous to what was inside. Her fingers brushed against cloth and Gabriella pulled out a t-shirt.

She laid it on her bed and studied it. The shirt was purple with yellow letters, the colors of Troy's team, the TriCounty Royals. Gabriella smiled at the logo, she loved that she would be apart of something that Troy loved to do.

Gabriella turned the shirt around to put it on but suddenly gasped when she saw the back of it. On it in large yellow letters was _Bolton's Girl #14._

Smiling Gabriella slipped the shirt over her head and felt her heart flutter. She loved having the name _Bolton's Girl_.

She straightened her hair and slid her hand through it again, smiling when it went through smoothly. Once she was finished she put on a pair of black leggings and a pair of purple converse. Before she grabbed her bag she looked in the mirror and decided that she was going to wear her hair in a ponytail with a white headband.

Slipping her purse over her shoulder, she was finally ready so she went out to the front room and saw Sharpay sitting on the couch with Sophie in her arms and a fully packed diaper bag beside her. Gabriella stopped in her tracks and starred at her. Sharpay looked up and smirked.

"What? You might think that I'm completly usless, but when I stayed with my Auntie Rose in Peru I got a lot of practice on her little daughter." Sharpay stood and handed Sophie to Gabriella before putting her hands on her hips and smiling. Gabriella looked at Sophie and saw that she had on the same tshirt that Gabriella had but it was much smaller and on the back it read _Baby Bolton_.

Gabriella gasped and gave Sharpay a horrifying look.

"Sharpay, what if Troy doesn't want Sophie to be none as "his?" Gabriella whispered. Sharapy smiled and pulled her and Sophie into a hug.

"I already talked to him, he loved the idea." Sharpay grinned. Suddenly a beep was heard outside causing all three girls to jump.

"That's him. Let's go!" Sharpay said excitedly. Gabriella smiled a nervous smile and put Sophie gently into her carseat. Today was going to be very eventful.

. . .

"You look so damn sexy in that shirt, it's almost unbearable." Troy's husky voice came into her ear as Gabriella stood above Sophie's crib, finishing putting her to bed that night.

The day had been amazing. The boy's team had won outstandingly, 25-78, and afterward the gang had all gone out to eat for celebration. Sophie was alseep as soon as they pulled out of the restaurant parking lot.

Gabriella felt shivers go down her spine as Troy's soft lips kissed the soft spot below her ear. He made his way down her soft neck, kissing and sucking, until the collar of her t-shirt restricted him. Wanting more, Gabriella turned quickly in his arms and took his face in her hands before shoving his face to hers, collided their lips.

The kiss started out simple, thier lips moving together in perfect sycronization, until something in them snapped and it turned heavy.

Gabriella felt Troy's tounge trace her bottom lip, asking permisson for entrance, and Gabriella granted him his wish instantly. Their tounge's moved together, fighting for dominence, before Gabriella gave up completly and let Troy explore every inch of her mouth. Suddenly Gabriella knew exactly what she wanted, she pulled back gently and looked into Troy's eyes.

"Make love to me Troy." Gabriella whipsered, waiting in her own dreadful silence for his response. At first his eyes widened in surprise but before Gabriella could say anything he kissed her agian, but much softer this time.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked when he pulled away. Gabriella smiled and nodded, knowing what she wanted. Troy nodded and gave a husky growl before lifting Gabriella up bridal side and connecting their lips as he made his way blindly to her room down the hall. Once they reached her bedroom Troy shut the door gently with his foot, making sure not to wake Sophie, and led them to her bed.

He sat Gabriella on the bed and moved her up so she was leaning against the headboard before attaching their lips again. Gabriella's hand went into his hair as she pushed him as close as he would get to her. Troy's hands slowly slid down her sides, lingering at her hips as he rubbed small circles into her exposed skin. Her t-shirt had ridden up to show her hips and some of her flat, toned stomach.

Slowly, Troy grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and slid it up her stomach to her chest before unattaching their lips and swiftly pulling it off. Gabriella attached their lips as soon as her shirt left his hand, loving the feeling of him on top of her. It was so much different than the last time someone had done this. Troy was gentle, carressing her and making sure she felt comfortable. Gabriella moaned when she felt Troy's strong hands cup her breast through her cheetah print bra.

Arching her back she heard Troy's chest rumble with an incoherent moan, for his lips were still attached to hers. In one swift motion Troy had her bra off and flung to the floor. Troy surprised Gabriella by pulling back to stare down at Gabriella's perfect mounds and smile softly. Feeling shy underneath his gaze, Gabriella shifted slightly, trying to cover her chest with the blanket but Troy's hands came around her wrist.

"No no, don't hide from me. Gabriella, you're beautiful, better than I'd ever imagined. There is no reason to be embarrassed, I love you and only you Gabriella Anne Montez." Troy starred into her eyes for another moment before dipping his head down to her fully exposed chest. Gabriella's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Troy's wet tounge slide along the crease in the middle of her breast and back up. Then he moved to her right one, kissing all around it until finally landing on her nipple and taking it into his mouth causing Gabriella to gasp in pleasure. Gently, Troy sucked and licked Gabriella's nipple, accasionally biting the tip of it with his teeth, causing it to get hard.

Troy's left hand made it's way to Gabriella's other breast, making sure it had just as much attention as the other, as his other hand slid down between her legs. He moaned into her breast as he felt how wet she was, her juiced dripping madly. Gabriella felt Troy trail kisses from her right boob and across her chest to the other one, taking it into his mouth almost fully, his other hand pulling and tugging on the other.

Gabriella felt her hips buckle and come in contact with Troy's, gasping as his hardness his her folds. She kicked her shoes off and ran her hands down Troy's back, lightly digging her nails into his flesh, causing Troy to moan deeply and suck harder on her left boob. His mouth trailed from her chest down her stomach, licking and sucking down to her belly button before gently slipping his tounge in and twirling it around some, causing Gabriella to skwirm under him. His hands trailed down her sides and back up again before going back down and looping his fingers under her pants. Slowly he slid them down until they were at her ankle's, leaving Gabriella to do the rest. She kicked them off and heard the soft sound of the fabric hitting the floor. That left Gabriella in only a pair of lacy hot pink underwear.

Troy looked up at her wickedly before taking the top of her panties into his teeth and pulling them down, purposly letting his nose skim along the inside of her thigh, causing Gabriella to skwirm in antecipation. She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrown, noticing that he was still fully clothes before pulling his shirt off of him and running her hands along his tones abbs. Troy shivered and ran his hands up and down her thin body a few times. Gabriella managed to get Troy's pants and boxers off in a matter of seconds. When she saw his bulging erection, her eyes widened and her breath quickened. She knew Troy didn't want to play around so she immediatly pulled him on top of her again. Troy put all of his weight on his arms so that he wasn't crushing Gabriella but she could still feel every inch of his body pressed up against hers.

Troy looked down at her and kissed her softly before pulling away and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Gabriella, are you sure you want to do this?" Troy asked, Gabriella knew that he wasn't going to do anything she didnt want to do. She nodded quickly, just wanting him to finally do what she had been dreaming of since she had meet him. Troy nodded and cautously slid his dick along Gabriella's folds. Gabriella gasped at the feeling, knowing that it didn't feel like this the time before, and yearned for more, so she braverly pushed her hips up to meet his and gasped as he slid into her. Gabriella loved the feeling of him inside her so she started moving her hips, faster each time, trying to keep up with the pace Troy was going.

Troy gripped her hips with his big hands and shoved himself deep into Gabriella as she moaned and screamed his name. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist and her head fell back in ecstay. Troy moaned at how sexy she looked with her head thrown back and hair dangling down like a waterfall, knowing that there was no other person in the world he would love more. Suddenly Gabriella's head snapped up and she looked right at him.

"T-Troy I'm going to..." she wailed and both came. Troy's sperm spewed into Gabriella causing her to scream out with pleasure.

Then, they both collapsed as they waited for Troy to empty out. Once he was finished he slowly pulled out of Gabriella and brought her into his arms, pulling the sheets around them both. They lay there, listening to eachothers ragged breathing, remembering what had just happened. Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear before they both fell fast asleep in eachothers arms, happily content.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and let us know! Love you all!  
-Shacey**


	13. Chapter 13

**Allllrighty, sorry for the long wait. But, if you still love us, here's the next chapter! It's short, we know, but...it's what we have so..here ya go! Next chapter will be Sophie's 1st birthday! She's getting so big! I can't believe it! It seems like we created her just yesterday...*sigh*...aaaaanyway...enjoy this chapter! Love to all of our readers out there! You are the fire to this story!;]**

Gabriella was stressed out. No, beyond stressed out, she was going crazy.

Sophie's 1st birthday was in less than a week, and she still had no idea what to do for her. Magazine clippings, crumbled up papers, and recipes were scatterd across her kitchen table. She had been looking for an idea for over a week and it was starting to get to her.

"Baby, you need to relax, you're getting too stressed out." Troy told her one evening while they were cuddled on the couch. They had been watching a movie when Gabriella launched into ideas for the birthday and rambling about what needed to be done.

"I can't Troy, her birthday is in 5 days and I still don't know what I'm going to do!" Gabriella exclaimed sitting up and rubbing her face. She felt Troy snake his arms around her waist and pull her to his chest. He trailed kisses down her neck, causing Gabriella to instantly relax against him.

"Brie, she'll love whatever you give her, I promise you," he whispered. Gabriella groaned and stood up, untangling herself from Troy. She went to Sophie's room and stood in the doorway, watching her daughter sleep peacefuly.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Gabriella said softly.

"And it will, baby please stop doing this to yourself. Why don't you call Shar and have her come over and help you? It'll give me and Zeke some time to watch the game on Sunday," Troy put his arms around her from behind. Gabriella smiled softly. Troy was a Lakers fan, Zeke love the Heat. It would be a good time, and would give Gabriella some help in planning.

"You know, you're right. Why didn't I just do that in the first place?" Gabriella turned and put her arms around Troy's tourso.

"I am pretty smart you know," Troy bragged, giving her his crooked smile. Gabriella giggled and brought his lips down to hers. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, making her forget everything for the night.

. . .

Sunday finally came. 2 days before Sophie's birthday and Gabriella was still stressing out.

"Troy, when are Shar and Z coming over?" Gabriella yelled from the kitchen. Troy was sitting on the couch watching a college basketball game with Sophie snuggled in his arms.

The week had been very hectic for Gabriella. Sophie was now crawling around, getting into everything, and it was driving Gabriella in sane. Troy stayed as long as he could but was only around for a little bit because his family had been having dinner with their neighbors, who Gabriella still didn't know.

"They said 2, but you know Shar...she probably couldn't find the right shoes to her outfit and had to change 5 times," Troy said with a chuckle at the end. Gabriella giggled to herself, she loved her best friend.

She finished cutting the cheese and slid the small slices onto the party tray already filled with other snacks. Troy and Zeke loved to eat while watching sports. It was a tradition as they called it.

Gabriella had just started on making the tea when the doorbell rang.

"Troy, could you get that please? I'm a little busy," Gabriella cried while juggling the party tray and the pitcher of freshly made sweet tea.

"Yeah babe, I got it," Troy called. Gabriella sat the food on the table and brushed her hands on her pink sweats before making her way to the front room.

"Gabby!" came the all too familiar high pitched voice from the doorway. Gabriella smiled and hugged her best friend when she was all but tackled.

"Hey Shar, I missed you!" Gabriella said to the blonde who was squezing her to death. Gabriella felt her tighten her grip and almost felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Uh Shar? Can't...breathe..." Gabriella wheezed out. Shar held on for a moment longer before pulling back and grinning.

"Shar, I'd perfer you not kill my girlfriend thank you," Troy said from the doorway where he was talking to Zeke, Sophie still in his arms.

"Shut up Bolton," Sharpay said before pulling Gabriella to the kitchen and throwing her into a chair.

"Okay so I brought a crap load of magazines, some things from the internet, and some samples that Mom had," Sharpay said dumping the contents of her large Prada tote onto the table. Gabriella's eyes goggled at the sight of it all.

"Shar, w-where do we even start? You're making this seem like a wedding," Gabriella said akwardly. Sharpay just rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine, flipping through it.

"This is almost as important as a wedding, my goddaughter in turning a year old. This is very special! And we start with cake of course," Sharpay held out a picture of a large 5 teir cake and smiled widely.

"Uh Shar, I hate to break the excitment but, who is going to pay for all of this?" Gabriella asked. She knew with her low montly wages she couldn't even afford a slice of the cake Sharpay was showing her. Sharpay leaned across the table and stared seriously at her.

"I'll pay for it of course! Gabby, don't give me that look, I want to do this. Believe me, it's fine. Mom was really happy and said if we needed any help at all she would be happy to help," Sharpay said after seeing the look of disapproval on Gabriella's face. When Gabriella said nothing, Sharpay pursed her lips and sat back, flipping through the magazine once again.

Gabriella sighed and picked up a magazine herself, knowing that it was usless to put up a fight. When Sharpay wanted something, she let nothing stand in her way.

"I really need to meet your mom," Gabriella mumbled causing both girls to burst into a fit of giggles.

. . .

"Did you guys decide on something?" Troy asked later that night when they were sitting at the table eating the small dinner of pasta Gabriella had made. He was finally staying the night at her house, after not being able too for a whole week. Sophie was quite the handful when he was gone. She always seemed to behave when he was around.

"Yes, we are just going to do a simple pink theme with little ducks. The cake in only one teir, after a while of convincing on Shar's part, and we are getting her a little tiara saying "Birthday Girl" on it," Gabriella explained, twirling her pasta on her fork.

In her highchair between Troy and Gabriella, Sophie slammed her little fist down and started bouncing.

"What do you want now Angel?" Troy asked soothingly. Sophie reached for her bottle sitting on the table in front of her and Troy smiled, handing it to her. She stuck it in her mouth and leaned back in her chair, happily conent.

Gabriella giggled, she was loving life right now. She loved how her, Troy, and Sophie seemed like a little family. It made her feel loved and like nothing else mattered in the world than them, and she loved it.

**Short and simple. Thanks for all who reviewd the new story! The Easter one-shot is coming up!:] ON Easter!:] R&R! Much appreciated!;] Much love!**

**-Shacey**


End file.
